Bring It On: No Matter What
Bring It On: No Matter What is an upcoming 2010 Cheerleading teen comedy film, based on 2000 original Bring It On. It will be the sixth film into the franchise. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Victoria Justice and Ryan Sheckler. It will be directed by David Winning and will be produced by Hal Roarch. The movie will be distrubed by Universal Pictures, and it is currently scheduled for August 20, 2010 release. This is also the second film in the series for a theatrical release, since the orignal Bring It On.Bring It On: No Matter What. Wiki News. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. The previous films includes Again, All or Nothing, In It or Win It and Fight to Finish were released Directed-to-Video. It was originally going to be release to DVD on June 2010, but was instead to be made as theatrical release. This is Brittany Murphy's final film (the actress died from cardiac arrest on December 20, 2009). However, the film will dedicated to her. Production ;Casting *Amy Tammie as Amber DiazMae, Jessica (2008-12-27) "Bring It On: No Matter What - Casting". Variety magazine. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. *Keke Palmer as Kristen Cooper *Emily Osment as Leila Humphrey *Ryan Sheckler as Tyler Kroger *Daryl Sabara as Adam Baker *Jennifer Lopez as Coach Rachel Murphy *Cody Linley as Johnny Park *Victoria Justice as Leisle Liz *Emma Roberts as Lisa Noval *AnnaSophia Robb as Jessica Hudson *Sterling Knight as Harold Hutchinson *Oren Williams as Elijah Wesley *Evan Sabara as Aaron Baker *Jessica Alba as Coach Michelle Green *Marc Anthony as Ross Murphy *Brittany Murphy as Brenda Diaz *Patricia Arquette as Patricia Diaz *Thomas Jane as Mark Diaz *Hanson as theselves Tammie, Palmer, Osment, Justice, Roberts, the Sabaras, Knight, Williams, Linely, Sheckler and Robb will be starring as the Freshmen teenagers, beginning their sports year of high school, with the girls continue on their dreams of cheerleader, with Sheckler's character continues to play basketball through the year. Jennifer Lopez and Jessica Alba will play the coaches of each team squat. Eight of the characters were created by a writer and producer Hal Roarch. He first written Amelia Diaz, a cute cheerleading girl. He written a character to be called by a nickname for Amy. In April, Miley Cyrus is originally going to play as Amber,Carter, Anna (2009-4-17) "Miley Cyrus in Bring It On Sequel?. USA Today magazine. Retrieved on 17 April 2009. but Amy Tammie sneaks up to sign up, and producer makes it an idea, and decided to let Cyrus to drop out, but does doing production for The Last Song. Roarch later created her BFFs Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, as they were cast by Keke Palmer and Emily Osment. When creating two rivals Leisle Liz and Lisa Noval, Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts made the roles. He later created other best friends; Tyler Kroger, Adam Baker and Elijah, they were played by Ryan Sheckler, Daryl Sabara and Oren Williams. Boy band Hanson will be appearing into the film, as well as Patricia Arquette, Thomas Jane and Brittany Murphy will portrayal as Amy Tammie's character's family. Murphy did complete the movie, and did officially died on December 20, 2009. This will be her final film. ;Development In 2008, David Winning, the director,Miller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "David Winning to Direct Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is planning to start to make a new designed Bring It On film,"Bring It On Sequel As Theatrical Release". Wiki News. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. met for Amy Tammie to be starring into it, while she is filming ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland.Walker, Martha (2008-12-27) "Amy Tammie in Bring It On Sequel". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2009. Therefore, Tammie said that "she's a cheerleading from her high school and she love to be in a movie". According to Universial Studios, this movie is announced to be a direct-to-video film, like the previous films, but the movie is going to be made as a theatrical release from Bring It On released on August 2000, and is going to be starting to be cheerleading and happening for Freshmen girls who starts off to get their bigger challenge than other cheerleading movies in this series. David Winning is directing the movie and Hal RoarchMiller, Kyle (2008-12-27) "Hal Roarch producing and writing". Variety. Retrieved on 27 December 2008. is producing it. With David Winning, the director announcing to make the movie, he said he will be direting a movie. Variety magazine said about making a movie is possible for Tammie, when finding her a perfect character for cheerleading. This is sometimes could be based onto Tammie's school years, that she's a cheerleader. Bring It On: No Matter What was originally going to be release to DVD on June 2010, but was instead to be made as theatrical release according to the director for the film.Bring It On Sequel as Theatrical Release. Wiki News. Retrieved March 29, 2010. ;Filming Filming begins at 12:00 p.m. on May 29, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to begin filming in August". Wiki News. Retrieved on 12 January 2009. It was shot in Pittsford, New York, for a scene where Tammie, Palmer, Osment and the other cast were at camp for a sports challenge. It was also shot including cabins and lunchroom to be filmed at set of Vikings and Knights challenge. On July 22 at 12:00 p.m., Party scenes of cheerleading were filmed at he Beach Cities CUE. Filming took place for the next three months. Filming was completed in July 12, 2009."Bring It On Sequel to finished filming in September". Wiki News. Retrieved on September 4, 2009. The film was originally titled as Bring It On: In Young Girls Life.Bring It On's Title Works? Wiki News. Retreived September 7, 2009. But on September 7, 2009, the film's title was changed to Bring It On: No Matter What, because of the challenging about to go on, no matter what's going to happen for them, not just all about girl movies who are younger to their freshmen year. References External links *''Bring It On: No Matter What'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Bring It On: Mo Matter What'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Bring It On: Mo Matter What'' at Allmovie *''Bring It On: No Matter What'' Official Website